Fallen for You
by PhoenixRae
Summary: OMG!Ch12 IS UP! Ginny needed a job to pay her bills. Draco & Harry are in dire need of a personal assistant. Hidden attraction surfaces & jealousy ensues. PLS R&R!
1. A Small Problem

**Author's Note:** Why hello there you wonderful readers you. This is my first attempt at a Draco/Ginny fic and I'm so excited about it. I have been having ideas for a fic about Draco & Ginny since I started reading fics about the two, and now I'm proud to say that I have hatched a story plot. I am also a Draco/Hermione shipper so please check out my first Draco/Hemione fic, _A Different You, A Different Me_ and it's sequel, _Life Goes On._ It's currently posted here. So I'll be simultaneously working on both _Life Goes On_ and this Draco/Ginny fic.

****IMPORTANT NOTICE: this is an updated/edited version of this chapter. I finally managed to edit it and correct all my mistakes! (",)****

**Disclaimer:** In as much as I want to take credit for this wonderful Harry Potter series, I can't. I can only take credit for the plot and maybe some other characters that will be popping in and out of here as the story progress...

**Summary:** Draco Malfoy turned a new leaf during this 7th year at Hogwarts. Now he works for the Ministry doing something for the good alongside his school days nemesis, Harry Potter. Enter Ginny Weasley, youngest sibling of Harry's best friend, as their new secretary. Hidden Attraction surfaces and jealousy ensues.

**Setting:** 5 years after Hogwarts

~*~*~*~*~*~

**I. A Small Problem**

Draco Malfoy poked his platinum blond head outside his office and looked for his partner at the Department of Magical Games and Sports. He found the man he was looking for just walking in to their joint offices' mini reception area holding a cup of what Draco believed to be Harry Potter's favourite cafe mocha complete with mountainous whipping cream and loads of chocolate sprinkles for topping.

"Potter, got a minute?" he called out.

Twenty-two year old Harry Potter stopped from going into his office and turned to his partner, "Okay. What is it?"

"Mind if we step in to my office? I don't want to discuss anything out here." Draco scowled. If there was one thing he hated the most it was to discuss private matters in public--although their small reception area wasn't public enough, still, people could just walk in and hear snippets of what they were discussing.

"Why can't we discuss it out here instead?" Harry frowned.

"Because it's a matter of grave importance. Now get your scrawny arse in here." Draco opened his door wider and waited for Harry to enter.

Harry knew better than to argue with Draco this early in the morning and on a Monday nevertheless. He wanted to have a peaceful working week with Draco. He was starting to get tired of always butting heads with the stubborn blond. And since Harry knew Draco wasn't going to relent, he figured it was up to _him_ to keep a harmonious atmosphere in the office between them.

"Alright, care to enlighten me as to _what_ this matter is of grave importance, hm?" he questioned, walking towards one of the two armchairs placed before Draco's desk.

Draco closed the door after Harry and walked towards his desk. He stood behind it and looked at his partner who made himself comfortable on a chair.

"Daisy quit," he announced unperturbedly.

Harry chocked on the cafe mocha he was drinking at the unexpected news.

"What?" he stared dumbfounded at his partner, "What did you do this time, Malfoy?"

Draco merely smirked and sat down on his winged-back swivel chair. "She knew the score, Potter. Right from the very start. After all, you _did_ warn her, didn't you?" he taunted, reminding his goody-two-shoes partner of the countless times Harry warned Daisy Eversole about Draco's reputation of being a ladies' man.

Harry swore.

Draco's eyebrow rose. He had never heard Harry utter a cuss word before. This was something new to him. And usually he wouldn't receive this kind of reaction from Harry whenever he told him that their latest secretary decided to up and leave after he told her he wasn't the commitment-type of guy.

"Dammit, Malfoy. Daisy's our _twentieth_ secretary that quit because of you and your lecherous self!" he accused, "Why can't you just keep your hands off our secretaries for a change, huh?"

"Hey, can I help it if they all find me so damn attractive and wants to jump me every damn time?" Draco said smugly.

Harry got up his seat angrily and glared down at the lounging Draco, "I _will_ look for another secretary to replace Daisy as soon as possible. We can't be running the show just by ourselves, especially with the Quidditch World Cup nearing," he walked to the door and paused before opening it. He looked over his partner and sent him a warning glare, "I'm going to look for a replacement but this time, Malfoy, I'm warning you--HANDS OFF!"

~*~

Ginny Weasley sat in her small apartment kitchen looking very glum. She just received her latest monthly bill and she wasn't too happy about it. She had her utilities to pay, groceries to buy, miscellaneous stuff to purchase, and most importantly, she had rent to pay! And to top off all her problems, she had just been handed the pink slip at work.

"Damn, damn, damn and double damn!" she kept on muttering as she angrily pushed herself away from her kitchen table and looked inside her small fridge for something to eat. She would be facing eviction soon if she doesn't get a _steady_ job that wouldn't get her fired for doing nothing _but_ being herself!

At twenty-one years of age, Ginny Weasley had grown to become a full-fledged woman that filled in all the right places. Her hair was still red (something she couldn't do much about) and her skin pale, but along with being red-haired and pale-skinned she also went through some major growth spurt during her final year at Hogwarts. Now she was towering over five foot ten inches tall--almost as tall as her brothers who were all over six feet tall--with a slender built and legs that just went on forever, or so she was told when she went to vacation in the south of France with Hermione and her Muggle relatives for the summer. She received quite a few appreciative stares and glances from male beach-goers and vacationers while she was up and about with Hermione enjoying what southern France had to offer. It was an awesome vacation and she so desperately wanted to go on one again, but she didn't have time nor money to waste. She needed to find a job and _pronto!_

Bending down to inspect her nearly empty fridge, she heard a loud popping sound followed by a surprised gasp that could only belong to none other than her best friend, Muggle-born Hermione Granger, the love of her brother Ron's life--but he was too chicken to tell her his feelings for fear of ruining their wonderful friendship. Ginny thinks Ron's just too chicken to be turned down by Hermione hence why he was content to sulking when Hermione was getting all the attention from other guys.

"Hello Herm," Ginny greeted without tearing her gaze from the contents of her fridge.

Hermione Granger straightened herself and pulled herself up from the floor where she landed after she miscalculated her target and apparated on top of Ginny's sofa.

"Hey Gin. What's new?" she was still dusting off her robe as she made her way to the kitchen table and plopped herself down on one of the two plastic chairs.

"Received the pink slip this morning. I was sent home at lunch time," she answered sadly, pulling out some jam and butter from the fridge and set it on the table, shoving her bills away to make room for her food. "What's new with you?"

"I got promoted at work. I'm working alongside Percy now. And I'll be working relatively close to Harry as well since he and Percy do quite a lot of dealings with one another," she smiled, her eyes twinkling at the mention of Ginny's third oldest brother's name.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. She knew what that look meant. Someone was fancying Percy Weasley. She stifled a grin and turned her back to grab some bread. "So, do you think you can help me land a job at the Ministry?" she asked casually, walking back to the table with a loaf of bread and bread knife.

"Why'd they give you the slip, Gin?" Hermione frowned.

"It's a long story."

"Well it's the weekend tomorrow and I don't have to work today. So spill," Hermione insisted, grabbing herself a slice of bread and snatched the bread knife from Ginny's hand.

Left with no choice, Ginny explained the whole sordid story behind her receiving the pink slip from her employer of four months. By the time Ginny was concluding her story Hermione had completely lost her appetite and her face looked as red as Ginny's hair.

"That low life bastard!" Hermione fumed. "He wanted you to sleep with him in exchange of good pay and whatnot?! _Damn!_" she pounded hard on the table, sending everything on top jumping.

"Well I didn't sleep with him. I thought he was just kidding, but after four months and he was still insistent, I finally had it and told him off," Ginny added. "But of course he fired me after I took a stand."

"Well at least you took a stand and didn't let him boss you around!"

"But now I'm almost flat-broke with no job to help me pull in some income." Ginny sighed.

"Don't worry. You're a good secretary, Gin, you'll soon find a job worthy of you and your capabilities," Hermione told her worried friend reassuringly.

~*~*~*~*~

to be continued...

**A/N:** well, here it is, my first Draco/Ginny fic. What do you think so far? I may or may not continue depending on the amount of reviews I get. Thanks & enjoy!

**A/N2:** alrighty, this is an updated version of this chapter. (",)


	2. Problem Solving

**Author's Note:** Oh thank you all for reviewing my first Draco/Ginny fic! I'm glad you liked the first chapter so far. I'm really excited about this since next to reading Draco/Hermione fics, I love Draco/Ginny fics as well. So keep those reviews coming and I'll keep updating!

****IMPORTANT NOTICE: this is an updated/edited version of this chapter. I realized that I made a few boo-boos (especially with Ginny's eye colour) so I rectified that already. (",)****

**Disclaimer:** In as much as I want to take credit for this wonderful Harry Potter series, I can't. I can only take credit for the plot and maybe some other characters that will be popping in and out of here as the story progress...

**Summary:** Draco Malfoy turned a new leaf during his 7th year at Hogwarts. Now he works for the Ministry doing something for the good alongside his school days nemesis, Harry Potter. Enter Ginny Weasley, youngest sibling of Harry's best friend, as their new secretary. Hidden attraction surfaces and jealousy ensues.

**Setting:** 5 years after Hogwarts

~*~*~*~*~*~

**II. Problem Solving**

Ginny decided the next day to stop by Harry's workplace at the Department of Magical Games and Sports and invited him for lunch or coffee--whichever was available for him. 

Ginny already overcome her crush on Harry shortly after her third year at Hogwarts. She realized that it would be pointless to pine for someone like the famous Harry Potter and waste all her time on him when she could enjoy being a teenager and the company of other guys. After all, as soon as she hit her fourth year she realized that Harry wasn't ever going to see her as any more than Ron's little sister--_his_ surrogate sister. Besides, quite a lot of boys happen to notice her short after she returned from her summer holidays before fourth year.

She did eventually start dating during her fourth year. Her first boyfriend was a wonderful Ravenclaw boy who always made her laugh. But their relationship didn't last long. Seems like she wasn't the only one he was impressing with his sense of humour. There were about three other girls he was keeping busy laughing. 

When she found out about the three other girls she decided to teach him a lesson and dumped him in front of everyone else. Needless to say his popularity with the other three girls flunked and he ended up being alone. It was during this time, when she found out the guy she thought was perfect for her was cheating on her, that Harry and her became good friends.

Harry was still pining for the Ravenclaw Cho Chang around that time and since her first boyfriend was from the same house as Cho's, they had something in common to talk about. 

For a while people from their own house thought they were together since they were often found huddled together, talking for hours on end. Even Ron and Hermione suspected they were keeping secrets from them. Ginny reassured her worried friend and brother that Harry and her were nothing but just good old friends. Of course they had a hard time believing her claim since she was known to be the girl who had a big-arse crush on Harry Potter long before she started her first year at Hogwarts!

It took both Harry and Ginny quite a long time before people finally believed them that they weren't indeed together. If she recalled correctly, it was when Harry started pursuing someone else during his sixth year that they stopped pestering the two of them if they were secretly together.

Apparating inside Harry's office, she was right on target and missed apparating on her best friend's desk which was currently littered with piles and piles of parchment and other stuff. A soft _POP!_ and she magically appeared right in front of his desk. She nearly missed seeing him since he was hidden from behind the stacks of parchment and folders and other files.

"Harry?" she called out tentatively, peering over one pile before her, "Yoo-hoo, Mr. Harry Potter, am I intruding or you're not here?"

Harry lifted his mop of dark brown hair from the parchment he was currently writing, his round glasses perched on his nose bridge as he focused his gaze on the smiling redhead before him.

"Hi!" Ginny greeted cheerily and stepped back.

"_Ginny!_" Harry exclaimed excitedly and pushed himself from his chair and rounded his big, messy table to engulf his friend in a tight hug. He held her close to him for a couple of heartbeats before he pulled away and gave her an appreciative appraisal. "Wow, Gin! You look marvelous! What's new with you?" he asked and showed her to one of the armchairs facing his desk.

"Well up until yesterday morning I had a job as a secretary," she informed him while trying to sound nonchalant, but she failed. Taking a seat on the chair he indicated, Ginny's real feelings showed on her face and this got Harry worried. He was _always_ worried about her and she hated that she worries him. She didn't come here today to talk about _her_ problem. She came here because she wanted to _forget_ about her problems for a while!

"What happened?"

Ginny decided to skip around the subject, but the pointed look Harry was giving her told Ginny that he won't let her get away from this that easily. "I got fired," she said exasperatedly and looked away.

"_What?!_"

"Uh-hm," she nodded pursing her lips. She kept her eyes focused on the bottom of Harry's desk. "My leach of a boss wanted to sleep with me and when I told him off he gave me the pink slip."

"That bastard," he hissed his hands balling into tight fists. "And good thing you had the sense to tell him off." he cheered her on for what she did.

"It was hard, but I knew I had to do it because he's been hounding me to sleep with him since the first day I started working for him!" she exclaimed. "It _was_ a tough four months."

Harry could only imagine. He sat back and thought about the last twenty secretaries he and Draco had to go through because his lout of a partner couldn't seem to keep his hands off them--and vice-versa!

"I understand. I'm just glad you got out before things got too tough," he reached over and patted her hand lightly. "Anyway, what brings you in to the office on this fine Saturday morning?" he asked.

"Well since it's Saturday and I _know_ you're working overtime, I thought I'd swing by here and ask you to have lunch or coffee with me, that is if you're free for either or both," she smiled sweetly.

"Lunch and coffee..." Harry mused. He got up from the other armchair and walked towards his desk, watching the mountainous pile of reports he had to read, sign, and send out and contemplated on whether or not to accept Ginny's invitation.

"C'mon Harry, looks like you need a bit of both. Look at the mess you have on your desk!" she pointed at the mountainous pile of parchments littering his desk, "You _need_ to get away from this all. And where the hell's your damn partner anyway?! You shouldn't be the only one working overtime," she complained.

"My partner's currently busy wining and dining and probably doing more to one of his numerous conquest." Harry replied bitterly then turned to face his friend, "I can only do lunch since it's almost close to noon by now. But I need to--" he didn't get the chance to finish what he was saying when Ginny suddenly pushed herself off the armchair and walked towards him.

"You're going to have a long, _leisurely_ lunch with me followed by a cup of coffee--or two--then afterwards _you're_ heading straight home," she made his plan for him, sounding smug and sure of herself that Harry would follow _that_ plan.

"But Ginny, I have _tons_ of work to--"

Again she cut him off, but this time she placed her index finger against his lips to shut his mouth. "Work can wait until Monday. Besides, you _have_ a partner who should be helping you. If he's out enjoying his Saturday, you should too," she pointed out matter-of-factly, "Now Mr. Potter, stop worrying about work and let's go 'coz I'm honestly hungry!" she looped her arm around his and waited for him to make up his mind.

~*~

An hour and a half later Harry sat across from Ginny at the newest coffee shop at Diagon Alley enjoying their _second_ cup of cafe mocha with loads of extra toppings.

"Thanks again for dragging me out of the office, Gin. I seriously needed to loosen up and enjoy my Saturday for a change," Harry smiled, taking a sip of his cafe mocha.

"No problem," Ginny smiled and handed him a paper napkin to wipe off the whipping cream moustache he got. "You looked like you needed to get some fresh air too and who am I but your wonderful friend who only wants to help every which way I can," she grinned.

"You really are amazing, Ginny Weasley. But let's stop talking about me and my damn work. Seriously, looking after the upcoming Quidditch World Cup and making sure that the venue would be safe off prying Muggle eyes is a very hard job to do. And I have reports to file as well. After Daisy quit it's been like hell in the office." he complained, shaking his head.

Ginny chuckled and sat back, crossing her legs over top of the other. "Sounds like this Daisy left you in quite a lurch." she commented.

"She did. I warned her numerous times to _never_ get involved with Malfoy, but did she ever listen? _No!_ She went and slept with the bastard anyway and now she expected him to promise forever-after with her. Stupid git," he snorted, irritated at the reminder of _why_ he was left with truckload of work to do.

Ginny sat and stared at Harry for the longest time. Harry and Draco Malfoy working together? Since when?! The last she heard Harry landed a job with the Ministry working for the Department of Magical Games and Sports, but Draco Malfoy landing a job alongside Harry as well?

"Uh...I know I haven't seen nor talked to you much since you graduated from Hogwarts, Harry, but since _when_ did you and Malfoy become friends?" she questioned, a bit confused at this news she just heard.

"We're not really friends-friends, Gin. He turned a new leaf after Hogwarts and became good. But of course some habits are hard to break, like for example him being a ladies man _and_ hating my guts. But the feeling is only mutual on the latter part. I hate his guts too, but I needed a partner and he was good at what he does albeit a bit too lazy at times," he complained.

Ginny smirked and took a sip of her own cafe mocha. Draco Malfoy turning a new leaf? Hmm...interesting...

"I know what you're thinking, Gin, and I couldn't believe it myself either," Harry cut through into her thoughts.

Ginny frowned and looked at him, "How'd you know I was just thinking that?"

"Because it was written all over your face, toots," he chuckled. He was the only one who could get away calling Ginny 'toots,' everybody else would have their tongues chopped off if they ever refer to her as such. "Anyway, what are you planning on doing now that you got the pink slip from your other job?" he asked wanting to change the subject and talk about _her_ instead of him.

"Well, I'm looking for another job. I asked Herm if she could help me find a job with the Ministry. I can be anybody's secretary since I got the skills for it. But in her department she said they are already full-staff," she pouted.

"You're just looking for a secretarial job?" Harry questioned.

"Well, mostly yeah. But I can work other odds and ends kind of jobs. I am just in dire need of some money to pay off my darn bills!" she exclaimed.

"Well...hmm..." Harry mused, thinking of offering her Daisy's vacant job, but will she accept though? He knew how much Ginny despised Draco Malfoy, but if she took over Daisy's vacant position, Harry had one little less problem to worry about.

Draco and Ginny couldn't stand each other!

Draco would _definitely_ keep his hands off Ginny and they'd have a secretary that would last them for more than just two months!

~*~*~*~*~

to be continued...

**A/N:** well here's the second chapter. hmm...it kinda sucked or lacked something, but you readers be the judge and let me know what you think, aight?

seekerpeeker: thanks for leaving your mark, and yeah, it's nice to see D & H working alongside each other, but of course I won't change their relationship. they would still hate each other's guts! *lol* and D will always be a bad ass as far as I'm concerned *winks*

Isadora: thanks for leaving your mark. I have been contemplating about this plot for quite some time now. I know I have read numerous D/G fics and...well, I didn't want to sound like this fic is similar to other fics posted here

Dannie7: *laughs* I'm _definitely_ sure Ginny ain't Daisy!

m.white: thanks for leaving your mark. and here's the second chapter

AshAngel: I'm just going to watch CoS tonite and I can't wait. and a new secretary coming on to Draco and Harry? hehehehe...we'll see....*winks*

song*breeze: Ciza, dear, thanks for reading & leaving your mark.

**A/N2: alrighty..._phew!_ I got the second chapter updated and edited! (",)**


	3. Who's That Girl?

**Author's Note:** Well I'm really starting to enjoy writing this fic. Keep those reviews coming and I won't mind receiving constructive criticism 'coz I know my tenses are so bad! *lol*

****IMPORTANT NOTICE: this is an updated/edited version of this chapter. I seem to have finally gotten a few facts straightened out (and some time too) so here I am editing and re-uploading this chapter. ****

**Disclaimer:** Sadly enough HP doesn't belong to me...but the plot and other unknown characters are mine

**Summary:** Draco Malfoy turned a new leaf during his 7th year at Hogwarts. Now he works for the Ministry doing something for the good alongside his school days nemesis, Harry Potter. Enter Ginny Weasley, youngest sibling of Harry's best friend, as their new secretary. Hidden attraction surfaces and jealousy ensues.

**Setting:** 5 years after Hogwarts

~*~*~*~*~*~

**III. Who's That Girl?**

Draco did a double-take at the redhead seated behind what used to be Daisy's desk when he came to work Monday morning.

_Potter already found a replacement for Daisy?_ he thought to himself as he walked past the L-shaped desk that housed the attractive redhead. Something about her looked vaguely familiar to him, but he just couldn't put his finger to it. He knew he has seen her before, but when and where? He won't exactly forget a face like hers--not to mention a body that screams I AM WOMAN, LOOK AT ME! No, she wasn't a _complete_ stranger to him, and yet...damn! He can't remember where he has seen this woman before.

Quickly depositing his bag in his office, Draco made his way to Harry's office, giving the new secretary one last look before closing the door of his partner's office.

Harry lifted his head from the less mountainous pile of paperwork on his desk and frowned at his unexpected early morning visitor.

"What could you ever possibly want this early on a Monday morning, Malfoy?" he asked wearily.

"Shut up Potter and answer this: _who_ is that girl out there?"

Harry sat up straighter in his seat, an eyebrow raised as he looked at his co-worker. "You don't mean to tell me you _don't_ know her," he taunted.

"I wouldn't be standing in your office now this early on a Monday morning if I do, don't I?" Draco snarled angrily, "Now who is she?!"

"She's our new secretary, who else?" Harry replied simply.

"Ha, ha, very funny Potter. I assume this new secretary has a _name?_"

_He honestly didn't recognize her!_ Harry thought in amusement. He was about to provide him with an answer when Harry's office door opened and in came the subject of their conversation.

Ginny Weasley sauntered into the brightly lit office of Harry Potter wearing a short, dark brown, flowery flowy skirt that came up just a few inches above her knees, exposing her creamy white legs that nearly made Draco gag and Harry swallow hard. She topped her skirt with a cream flattering V-necked short-sleeved blouse that hugged her body like second skin, making her more desirable than she already was. She asked Harry if she could opt to not wear her robe to work since she felt uncomfortable moving around with it on, and he told her she could do what she pleased just as long as she followed office dress code protocol. She didn't exactly break any rules, but...hell, _this_ was the first time he has seen her wear anything like this! And it wasn't just _him_ who was loosening the collar of his work robe. A quick glance a Draco told Harry that he wasn't just the only one in the room who felt the temperature rise a few notches above normal as soon as Ginny stepped in. 

Harry never realized that after all these years Ginny has grown into a helluva fine young woman with curves in all the right places! No wonder Draco was itching to find out _who_ their new secretary was. Probably his libido was doing the same thing Harry's libido was doing to him just at the sight of _this_ Ginny Weasley, personal assistant to Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, standing before them.

"Good morning!" she greeted cheerily, holding a brown folder and looking from Harry who was seated behind his desk to the other occupant of the room. "I didn't hear you come in, Draco. Did you apparate in here?" she asked, her smooth forehead creasing into a confused frowned.

Draco stilled when he heard the casual way she mentioned his name. Now more than ever he was genuinely intrigued. She had the air of familiarity when he was concerned, but try as he might her face--nor body--doesn't seem to ring a bell to him. Surely she went to Hogwarts with him and Potter, but the only question was..._when?_

"He didn't apparate in to my office, Gin. He walked in like any normal being would," Harry answered from her when Draco remained mute and frozen on where he stood.

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "Oh. I didn't see nor hear him come in. I must've been really busy filing and sorting out the mess your last secretary left," she smiled and turned her full attention to Harry, crossing the space between the door and his desk and handed him the brown folder she had been clutching, "I don't know where to put this file since it doesn't correspond with the other stuff I have to put away."

Harry took the folder she handed him and frowned when he read the cover: DATING 101 was clearly stamped in big, bold letters on the cover. He lifted an eyebrow and looked at Draco, "Is this another one of your numerous babies, Malfoy?" he turned the front cover of the folder over for his partner to read.

Draco tore his gaze from the alluring redhead to look at what Harry was talking about. He read the title stamped on the folder and frowned.

"You've got to be kidding me, Potter!" he exclaimed when he read and re-read the title on the cover, "Why the hell would I need dating tips when I have women swarming all over me?" he asked smugly.

Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes skyward.

"Still the same old Malfoy. So sure of himself and believes he's God's gift to women," she raised an eyebrow and looked at the blond standing in front of Harry's desk, "Five years since I last saw you hasn't changed you much." She looked away from him then to address Harry, "I'll be outside clearing the mess Daisy left if you need me," she walked towards the door and grabbed the handle to close it after her, but then at the doorway she paused and looked over her shoulder. "Oh Harry, are we still on for lunch later or do you want to work through it?"

Harry saw Draco raised a questioning eyebrow at him, but he chose to ignore it. He knew what Draco was thinking, and he'd let him think what he wanted but as far as he was concerned he wasn't after Ginny Weasley like the way Draco was after their last twenty secretaries.

"I'll let you know when lunch is drawing near, Gin," he nodded.

"Okay," she smiled and walked out of his office, closing the door after her.

"You're having lunch with our secretary?" Draco asked in amazement.

"It's not a lunch date, Malfoy," Harry went back to signing some parchments that required his signature, ignoring Draco who remained in his office long after Harry was sure Draco's business for being there was over. "Is there anything else you want, Malfoy? You know you have work to do as well," he reminded sternly, dipping the tip of his quill pen into the ink bottle.

"You kept on calling her 'Gin'," he mused. "And she said five years since she last saw me hasn't changed me a bit. Now correct me if I'm wrong, Potter, but the only person I know _you_ refer to as 'Gin' and the only _Gin_ I remember seeing five years ago was--"

"Ginny Weasley," Harry answered, lifting his head up from the parchment he was reading and smiled tauntingly at his co-worker.

Draco's jaw dropped.

That attractive piece of flesh that just walked in to Harry's office and the one occupying the desk outside this office was none other than Ginny Weasley, the youngest _and_ only sister of his other sworn enemy?

_Hell! She's a looker all right._ he thought to himself.

~*~*~*~*~

to be continued...

**A/N:** well here's the next chapter...hmm...nothing much to say right now except thanks for the reviews!

Mackie: what is so not pretty about H & D being partners who are always butting heads but works well together? hehehe, and thanks for leaving your mark!

**A/N: alright, done. (",) this is the third chapter I updated.**


	4. Let's Do Lunch

**Author's Note:** Thank you, thank you, thank you all for reviewing! Now I have a reason for uploading new chapters because people are liking what they're reading so far...hehehehe

****IMPORTANT NOTICE: this is the new and...well, I won't say _improved_ but I definitely revised it. (",)****

**Disclaimer:** Sadly enough HP doesn't belong to me...but the plot and other unknown characters are mine

**Summary:** Draco Malfoy turned a new leaf during his 7th year at Hogwarts. Now he works for the Ministry doing something for the good alongside his school days nemesis, Harry Potter. Enter Ginny Weasley, youngest sibling of Harry's best friend, as their new secretary. Hidden attraction surfaces and jealousy ensues.

**Setting:** 5 years after Hogwarts

~*~*~*~*~*~

**IV. Let's Do Lunch**

A week had passed since Draco realized that their new secretary was none other than meek and timid Ginny Weasley from way back in his school days at Hogwarts. He was still in shock-mode at finding out mousy-like Ginny Weasley would turn in to a siren to reckon with. He watched her from afar, noted how much she and Harry were close to each other. And he had to agree with Harry, she _was_ very efficient in the office. She got everything done in under a week which would have taken Daisy--and any of their previous secretaries--a month to get everything organized and ready for them. Now, thanks to Ms. Ginny Weasley, everything was running honky-dory in their office.

"So, how are you liking working for Potter and me, hm?" Draco asked when he sauntered outside his office nearing lunch time Friday.

Ginny looked up from the parchment she was drafting and flashed him a smile that Draco swore gave him some other X-rated ideas as flashes of her face appeared in his mind when she was lying naked on his bed and beneath him..._Stop it, Malfoy! She's a Weasley. You _hate_ Weasleys,_ a voice in his head reminded him sternly, but try as he might, those flashes were very hard to ignore.

"I'm liking it just fine, Draco. Thanks for asking. And how are you and Harry dealing with the upcoming Quidditch World Cup?" she inquired. "Honestly, when I first started here I thought Harry would be having a heart attack because of the burden of that one _major_ project!" she chuckled, shaking her spiffy looking strawberry blond hair. Today, however, she decided to pull it back to a neat ponytail instead of the usual braid he often saw her do her hair in.

Draco stared at her transfixed at the sight she created. Damn, he had got to get his libido in check around this woman. She was trouble spelt with a capital T! _But you can't seem to forget about her until you got your hands on her,_ that same voice taunted, making him scowl.

Yeah, he can't wait to get his hands on Ginny Weasley, but Potter warned him never to lay a hand on their next secretary. And he knew better than to mess with Potter when one of his close female friends are concerned. 

Potter would probably whoop his arse if he ever even thought of _ asking_ Ginny for a clean, fun date! _And since when was a clean, fun date part of your agenda when it comes to dating women, hm?_

Draco was slowly getting irritated with that small voice called his conscience. If it were a real person standing before him now he'd be punching the living be-jeepers out of it!

"Uh...so, got any plans for lunch? You going with Potter again?" he asked casually, slipping his hands in his trouser pockets and rocked back and forth on the sole of his feet.

"Hmm, nope, not today. He has a lunch date with...oh, who was it with?" she frowned as she tried to remember who the person was that Harry told her he'd be meeting with. He knew the person was a woman or else Harry wouldn't even ask her if he looked presentable enough. "Oh, he has a date with somebody. Why?"

"Well, since you're not doing lunch with Potter today, wanna do me instead?" he asked casually.

Ginny's brown eyes widen at what he just said. She couldn't have possibly heard him right!

"Uh..._do you instead?_" she echoed.

Draco realized his mistake and mentally cursed and kicked himself. His pale face became a sudden shade of red--almost as red as the hair of the woman before him--and muttered an apology which he never in his entire damn life did!

"I meant wanna do _lunch_ with me instead," he amended hastily.

"Aahh..." Ginny smacked her lips together and contemplated on what to say. Sure she was hungry and work around the office had decreased since she got everything sorted out and filed away. "Well, as long as you're buying me lunch I won't mind doing lunch with you," she replied casually.

"No problem," was Draco's quick reply. "Will you be ready in five?" he asked over his shoulder as he walked back into his office.

"Uh...sure," Ginny could not believe that she, a Weasley, would be lunching with a Malfoy.

_What just happened here?_ she asked herself as she stared at the retreating back of Draco Malfoy, her eyes fastening on his deliciously tempting buttocks that was being hugged by his robe. _Damn he's a hottie! Now why didn't I notice it before?_ she frowned to herself as she put away the parchment she was drafting and grabbed her purse.

~*~*~*~*~

to be continued...

**A/N:** I know, I know, it's a short one, and I'm sorry for that! I am running out of ideas on what else to put here so this is all I could come up with. Hopefully it ain't a disappointment. Don't forget to review!!!

maryy: thanks for leaving your mark! hope you like this next chapter

Liltrick89: hehehe, you can totally picture his face, huh? Well I could too...hope you like this next chappie

Lucius: I'm glad you liked the story so far. And yes, this time around I'm gonna make the women in the wizarding world have some backbone and a few attitude! *lol*


	5. Lazy Friday Afternoon

**Author's Note:** Well I'm inspired so here is another chapter! *lol* I think for a while I'll be updating on a daily basis here simply because I am on a roll or something...hehehehe

**Disclaimer:** Sadly enough HP doesn't belong to me...but the plot and other unknown characters are mine

**Summary:** Draco Malfoy turned a new leaf during his 7th year at Hogwarts. Now he works for the Ministry doing something for the good alongside his school days nemesis, Harry Potter. Enter Ginny Weasley, youngest sibling of Harry's best friend, as their new secretary. Hidden attraction surfaces and jealousy ensues.

**Setting:** 5 years after Hogwarts

~*~*~*~*~*~

**V. ****Lazy Friday Afternoon**

Lunch with Draco Malfoy was an experience to be reckon with. Ginny didn't have a single damn thing to complain about. He was a perfect gentleman through and through, plus they never seemed to cease out of topic to discuss. Mainly they talked about work and how she was dealing with all the letters, memos, and whatnots that he and Harry asked her to do. She told him she was dealing with it just fine. After all she was _trained_ to do those certain things.

"You got any boyfriend stashed away at home?" Draco asked nearing the end of their second cup of coffee. It was such a slow Friday afternoon and everything else was done at work so Draco insisted they linger a while longer for coffee and some chit-chats.

Ginny let out a dry chuckle and shook her head, "No. I don't have any boyfriend stashed away at home. I'm far too busy with my career--and my life--to be bothered with one." she replied.

"How come?"

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know...maybe I'm the type to sit around and wait until the right man comes along...cheesey, I know, but I guess that's just me." 

"Are you sure that waiting around is the real _you_? Or did someone in the past hurt you and now you don't want anyone because you fear that you might get hurt again?"

"Hey! Didn't I just say that I was to busy with my career to even think about having a boyfriend? How can you even think about asking me that?"

"It was just a question. Besides, you using your career is probably just an excuse--a cover up of what's really behind this '_I-don't-want-to-be-bothered-with-a-boyfriend_' attitude."

The redhead raised her eyebrows as high as it can go and stared at Draco, "It could be...but then again, maybe it's not. You'll never know..."

"Unless you tell me." Draco told her matter-of-factly. 

"Well, I don't want to tell you." Draco pouted, "...yet."

"So you'll actually tell me?!" Draco was practically jumping up on his seat.

"Not really since I really don't trust you..."

"Dammit! Why won't you just tell me?"

"As I said, _Mr. Malfoy_, I don't t-r-u-s-t you, so I won't tell you. God! Don't you ever listen?" Ginny threw her hands up in the air in exasperation at her boss' cluelessness.

_I do listen, but not when I don't like what I'm hearing._ Draco bit his tongue from uttering those words out loud. He might get his head bitten off if he did.

"Fine." Draco agreed, sitting back and circling the rim of his coffee cup with his index finger, "Well since it's almost two in the afternoon now and you're going to be off in an hour or so--I don't really know what time exactly you leave the office--I might as well give you the rest of the day off." he pushed himself off his chair and smiled down at her, "Good day, Ms. Weasley."

Ginny could only look up in surprise at this unexpected turn of events.

"You're--you're giving me the rest of the day off?" she stammered, then her forehead creased into a confused frown, "Why?"

Draco gave her a laconic grin and shrugged, "Because you deserved it." he inclined his head in farewell and walked away, "I'll tell Potter that I gave you the rest of the day off when I see him back in the office!" he called over his shoulder before he disappeared along with the throng of people crowding Diagon Alley.

"Somebody slap me because I think I'm dreaming." Ginny muttered to herself after Draco had gone. Since _when_ did Draco Malfoy become...oh, _nice?_ Hmm...something's up and Ginny wants to know what that blond ferret had in mind...

~*~*~*~*~

to be continued...

**A/N:** thank you all for your reviews...hmm...can't really think much of where to steer this fic to so I might take a vacation for a while...hehehe, btw, a shout out of great **THANKS** to Blu Misterie (again--she helped me with my other fic posted here on ff.net too) for helping me through some road blocks.

song*breeze: hehehe, I think kate and clary should read this too and let 'em put some input/comments about what they think about it! *lol* and becki bribing one of 'em to read this? hmmm....

Slytherin Child: thanks for liking that "classic" line I wrote in the previous chapter. I was contemplating on whether to add that in or what, but I couldn't help myself from _not_ letting him say it...it just felt _right_ at that moment, hehehehe

Amethyst: thanks for liking the plot, but right now I think I'm gonna take a LONG vacation from writing this--until my writer's block clears-up anyway, hehehehe

Dannie7: hmm...you think he did? hehehe, of course he did! man, he's such a horny ladies' man in this fic! :p

summerthyme: I agree with you on both account. I'd be ditching work for a lunch date with Draco--and he needs to take a whole lot of cold showers coz his mind seems to be in the gutter a lot *lol*

Cherries: thanks for leaving your mark!


	6. Two Dates in a Row

**Author's Note:** Too all of you, I am terribly sorry for not updating in a while. I am currently busy juggling two fanfics posted here. I am writing both at the same time and sometimes I get ideas for one and just have to write it down before I forget. But anyway, now I got another idea for the next chapter so sit back and enjoy this latest chapter for this fic...

**Disclaimer:** Sadly enough HP doesn't belong to me...but the plot and other unknown characters are mine

**Summary:** Draco Malfoy turned a new leaf during his 7th year at Hogwarts. Now he works for the Ministry doing something for the good alongside his school days nemesis, Harry Potter. Enter Ginny Weasley, youngest sibling of Harry's best friend, as their new secretary. Hidden attraction surfaces and jealousy ensues.

**Setting:** 5 years after Hogwarts

~*~*~*~*~*~

**VI. Two Dates in a Row**

Ginny was busy cleaning up her modest apartment and getting things organized since she hardly have the time to do so during the week. Working for Harry and Draco at the Department of Magical Sports and Games was a very demanding job, unlike her previous job when the only time she was required to do work was when the head of the company was doing his rounds and her former boss wanted to brown-nose and show off.

Her lunch date with Draco the previous day left her in a daydreamy sort of mood. She couldn't stop wondering about her previous opinion of Draco. Sure he was still the same hunky player from Hogwarts she remembered, but there were layers to him that were rarely seen--or rather it was _never_ seen--during their school days together.

At around quarter to three, just when she was about done tidying her modest apartment up, somebody banged their fist hard on her door, making her jump in surprise. Glaring at the person on the other side of the door, she angrily called out "_Coming!_" and took a peek through the tiny peep-hole to see who her intruder was. She nearly collapsed against her door when she saw a certain blond haired boy with silver gray eyes standing on the other side, his fist poised to bang on her door again. But before Draco Malfoy created a hole on her door she quickly yanked it open.

"What the hell are you doing disrupting my peaceful Saturday afternoon, Malfoy?" she demanded angrily.

"_Ginny!_" he exclaimed in surprise, catching his fist before it connected--not with the hard wooden door--with her chest. "Did I--did I catch you at a bad timing?" he asked sheepishly.

She stood back, an eyebrow raised and her arms crossed over her chest. "I'm on my _official_ day off, Draco." she reminded him sternly.

"Oh...would you mind working overtime today?" he asked.

"What?!" he has got to be kidding! What does he mean work overtime? She has been putting a lot of overtime at work since she started. Not that she minded since working overtime allows her extra money when payday comes rolling by, but she has put enough overtime hours and today she certainly made other _plans!_

"I'm in a lurch here, Ginny. Harry went away on holidays--he and that mysterious girl of his decided to leave on holidays and left _me_ alone to handle whatever it was he was working on." he produced a couple of brown folders from the inside of his robe and handed it to her, "You and Potter were working on whatever it was he was involved with and since I have no idea whatsoever on what it was he was working on, I need _your_ help to figure it out." he explained almost in one breath.

Ginny took the folders he was holding and opened the top one, reading what was written on the first page and sighed. Shaking her head she closed it and handed the folder back to Draco. He was right. There was no way Draco Malfoy would make sense of what Harry was working on since it was a project Harry only recently acquired and has been secretly tinkering with before he introduced it to his partner.

"So Harry went away with the girl, huh?" she asked and stepped aside, "Might as well come in. This'll take a while and it's a very complicated project this one Harry left you to handle."

~*~

Draco wished he didn't have to work with Harry. He just spent a good three and a quarter hours with Ginny Weasley inside her homey apartment discussing Harry's project. It was some sort of sports event aimed at children. Very tricky and complicated since kids often takes things in a not-so-serious note.

"Harry would've discussed this with you sooner, but you were always too busy with some other extra curricular activities of yours for him to set up a meeting with you." she pointed out a matter-of-factly.

"What extra curricular activities?" he asked innocently.

Ginny raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him.

"How many times this past week alone did you ask me to scan all your owl posts, hm?" she got up and gathered his and her tea cups. She deposited it on the sink and turned back to him, clearing her throat as she tried to imitate Draco's voice, "Ginny, if that post is from Daisy tell her I'm indisposed. Ginny, if that post is from Sharon tell her we're still on for lunch. Ginny, if that post is from Jessica tell her I'll swing by her place after work. Ginny, if that post is from Anya tell her I'll be with her as soon as I'm done my lunch date with Sofia--er, correction, _don't_ mention Sofia's name or anything about my lunch date with her. Just tell Anya I have a meeting with somebody for lunch today...and on and on we go with the names and the dates and the post replies."

Draco stared at the impressive redhead standing against the sink of her tiny apartment kitchen. He couldn't believed she remembered everything he said, and was able to retell it to him word-for-word!

"You surprise me, Weasley." he muttered under his breath when he finally regained back his composure.

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "Surprise you how?"

Draco shrugged, "By being so attentive." he lazily pushed himself from the wooden dining chair he has been using for a couple of hours now and stretched out the kinks off his back and shoulders. He quickly glanced at the wall clock beside Ginny's fridge and stared in shock. "Holy shit! It's almost six-thirty!"

Ginny frowned and looked at her wall clock then back at him, "Yeah, so?"

Draco tore his gaze from the clock and frowned at her, "It's already supper time, Ginny. C'mon, let's go."

"_Go?_" she echoed, remaining where she stood and stared at the blond haired man who just asked her to come with him. "Go where?"

"To dinner, where else?" he told her matter-of-factly.

"Uh...why?"

"Because it's already late and I obviously took up most of your time. You haven't got dinner prepared and I know I owe you dinner for taking the time this afternoon to update me on this no-nonsense project Potter landed us."

"Are you asking me to have _dinner_ with you, Draco?" she raised a query eyebrow at him, her ears still not believing what she heard him say.

"Yeah. Is there something wrong with that?" he gave her a comical look.

"Uh...unless you have suddenly hit your head against a brick wall then yes! I mean, hello?! _Why_ would you be taking me out to dinner on a _Saturday night_ when you have a schedule _date_ with Aida at seven?" she reminded him sternly.

"Aida?" he echoed. He completely forgotten about her and his dinner date with her. "My date with her was for tonight?"

"Uh-huh." she nodded, "Jeez, I left you a reminder yesterday. I even sent you an owl after you left me to have the rest of the day off yesterday just to remind you _not_ to forget your date tonight!"

"Hmm..." Draco didn't look the least bit perturbed. "Well then I'll just have to owl her at the very last minute and tell her I couldn't make it. I'll tell her that I'm working on something and will be taking my secretary out to dinner to discuss business." he shrugged.

"But we _already_ discussed business, Draco." she reminded him.

"Yeah, I know. But Aida doesn't know that, does she, hm?"

Ginny still felt a bit uneasy with his suggestion, but since he was right, it was already too late for her to whip up something for dinner--not that she have enough anyway since she still has to go do some grocery shopping--she accepted his offer and agreed to have dinner with him.

_Wow. Two dates with Draco Malfoy? Since when did that happen? Me dining with a Malfoy nevertheless!_ she thought to herself as she made her way to her bedroom to change.

~*~*~*~*~

to be continued...

**A/N:** I told you folks I'll be taking a long vacation from updating this fic, and I'm sorry for that. I was suffering from some writer's block hence why I needed to stop updating and gather all my thoughts and think of something to write for the next chapter.

Draco-lover, leo lover, valkyrie1689: thanks for leaving your mark

babybunny: hmmm...actually that's not a bad idea. i'll keep that suggestion in mind in case i stumble upon a road block somewhere along the way...hehehe

Slytherin Child: I think my break is already over--well, at least for now since I got the next chapter up! *lol* hope you liked it

harypotrfan: thanks for letting me know about Ginny's eye colour. and yes, I did check out _Fire Dreams_ but haven't left my mark there yet, but I have read it and it's good!

Coconut: hehehe, well Draco's not really just after getting into Ginny's panties! He's just living up to his reputation as a player and don't worry, I think with Ginny he's going to turn a new leaf

seekerpeeker: you like Harry in this fic?! hehehe, whoa! and how and why do you like my Harry in this fic? *grins*

The Dark Faerie: Draco's ultra sexy no matter what! And I think Ginny's starting to notice just how much of an Adonis Draco is! *lol*

[anonymous]: whomever you are, thanks for leaving your mark and here's the update

PyachoicOne: thanx for the compliment/comment about my capturing the characters...well here's the update

Dannie7: *lol* of course he'll have to be nice to her or else he'll be answering to Harry when he misses a step around Ginny!

cosmoz: I'm sorry for short chappies...it was intended, it just happens to end _that way_ and I'm trying to write much longer chapters, but alas, I am having a hard time. But don't worry, I'll try harder next time

Amethyst: I'll do my best to write longer chapters! and here's chapter 6!!!

AshAngel: well right now I dunno _who_ that mystery woman is that Harry went to lunch with. Hmm...I'll probably just surprise ya'll....hehehehe, and Harry and Draco having a competition 'coz of Ginny? hmm...I have thought of that...

Sabrina Weasley: I haven't thought of _how_ her family will react...maybe in later chapters we'll see *grins*

song*breeze: I'll probably stuff Harry somewhere later on...and Draco giving Ginny the day off? Your guess is as good as mine! *lol* and don't worry, fluff'll be coming along soon...I want to first build up some sort of _friendship_ between them

Angela: hey, thanks for checking this fic out! Hr/D & G/D fics are my faves so now I'm juggling between LGO and this one...hehehehe


	7. Aida's Wrath

**Author's Note:** Again I sincerely apologize for not updating soon. I am currently busy working on my other fic (a Draco/Hermione fic) and I seem to stumble upon a writer's block when writing this fic. But since I am here writing again it can only mean that I somehow have overcome my writer's block! *grins*

**Disclaimer:** Sadly enough HP doesn't belong to me...but the plot and other unknown characters are mine

**Summary:** Draco Malfoy turned a new leaf during his 7th year at Hogwarts. Now he works for the Ministry doing something for the good alongside his school days nemesis, Harry Potter. Enter Ginny Weasley, youngest sibling of Harry's best friend, as their new secretary. Hidden attraction surfaces and jealousy ensues.

**Setting:** 5 years after Hogwarts

~*~*~*~*~*~

**VII. Aida's Wrath**

Draco was interrupted from reading the briefs Ginny handed to him earlier when he walked in to the office by loud shouts coming from outside his office. Frowning, he set down the piece of parchment he was reading and listened to the raised voice of one particular woman. After a couple of seconds of listening, Draco's shoulders sagged and he shook his mop of blond hair.

_Aida._

He completely forgot all about her and their date Saturday night. She was berating at Ginny over something that he couldn't quite understand, but he better go out there and sort it out before the other witch does something to his secretary and Potter'll have his head if something untoward happened to Ginny Weasley!

"What's going on here?" he questioned as soon as he stepped out of his office and found Aida Watson, a charming, sexy blond witch supermodel leaning over Ginny's desk, practically clawing the cute redhead's pretty eyes out.

Both women whipped their heads towards his direction as soon as he appeared. Ginny took that moment to get up from her chair and moved away from the fire-breathing blond who has been chewing her ear out since she arrived nearly ten minutes ago.

"Draco Malfoy, how dare you stood me up Saturday night and take this...this..._this_ filthy wench," Aida Watson was jabbing her thumb over at Ginny's direction in great disgust, "to dinner when _we_ already made plans for Saturday night?!"

Draco raised an eyebrow, his steel gray eyes following the direction of his soon-to-be ex-lover's thumb at where Ginny now stood, cowering against the wall, her bright green eyes (**a/n:** yeah, yeah, I know, I saw the movie and read too many fics to know that Ginny has dark eyes, but since I started this fic with her having green eyes, it's kinda too late for me to change that, so let's stick with it for now, shall we? thanks!) wide from surprise. She darted her gaze towards him, her forehead creased into a frown and her eyes were questioning him. He knew what Ginny was wondering about. He told her that night he would send an owl to Aida telling her he was canceling their dinner date because he had to work overtime and discuss something with his secretary, but the truth of the matter was Draco never sent any owl to Aida. She was close to becoming history in the pages of Draco Malfoy's black book for him to care too much about breaking a date with her.

"She's not a filthy wench, you useless piece of anorexic bitch!" Draco came to Ginny's defense, surprising both women--and even himself--as soon as the words flew out of his mouth.

Aida gasped in shocked surprise, her hand flying up to cover her mouth as her eyes started to pool with tears while Ginny stood frozen where she was, her eyes darting back and forth between the stunning blond supermodel and the all superior blond player. She couldn't believe that Draco just stood up for her. _Her_, a Weasley, of all people!

~*~

"I'm really sorry about that scene with Aida earlier, Ginny." Draco apologized after he served both himself and Ginny a strong cup of coffee. It was close to noon and Aida left their office about half an hour ago, blistering mad at Draco's jump in Ginny's defense. At least he has ridden himself with _one_ paramour.

Ginny clutched the boiling hot mug of coffee in her hands, holding it just a few inches away from her lips. She was still a bit shaken by the turn of events earlier. Never in her entire life did she expect to have Draco Malfoy jump to her defense. Lifting her green eyes from the mug's rim, she looked across the room and met Draco's gaze.

"Why'd you do it?" she asked softly.

Draco's forehead furrowed at the center of his head, "Did what, Ginny?"

"Why did you insult your girlfriend in my defense?" she questioned.

"Because she insulted you, and I think she deserved to be insulted back for she has no right to call you names when she herself has been labeled a wench--hopping from one bed after another." he replied with disgust lining his tone.

"Then why are you with her if she's known to be a bed-hopper?"

"I _was_ with her, Ginny." he corrected her, "And the reason why I decided to date her was because...well, most of the men she bedded boasted that she was a good bed partner, and I wanted to have first-hand experience." he gave a non-committal shrug.

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "You just dated her because you wanted to get laid?"

"In a crude way, yeah." he nodded looking and sounding nonplussed.

Ginny frowned, "And was she even worth it?"

"No." came Draco's quick reply before taking a sip of his steaming hot coffee. "I think she knew her lack of...er, let's say _talent_ in bed hence why she often put a spell on her lovers."

"Did she manage to put one on you?"

"No." he shook his head firmly, "Before she could I already warned her that if ever I find out she was manipulating me one way or the other, her whole career would be tarnished."

"And it worked?"

"Yeah." he pushed himself upright in his seat and added, "We only did it once and never again will I want to sleep with her. And I have been contemplating on ending our so-called _affair_ for quite some time now. Saturday night was suppose to be our final date then _au revoir_ Aida."

"But you didn't get the chance to because of what Harry did. Instead you were forced to take _me_ out to dinner and--" Ginny stopped when she saw Draco raised his hand to silence her.

He placed his coffee mug on his desk and leaned towards his desk, his gray eyes watching her face intently. "I was never forced to take you to lunch _or_ dinner, Ginny Weasley. I asked you to lunch and dinner simply because I wanted to, not because I was forced to." he admitted.

For the second time that day Ginny was once again rendered speechless by Draco Malfoy. God, he sure have changed a lot since she last saw him!

Draco knew he surprised her with his heartfelt confession. Hell, he himself was surprised at the words that flew out of his mouth! But there was something about Ginny Weasley that just made him want to protect her all the time. Although she showed that she was an independent woman who could look after herself without needing a man to stand by her side, still, there was still that vulnerability surrounding her.

~*~*~*~*~

to be continued...

**A/N:** OMG! I can't believe I finished writing this chapter in one sitting! Uhm...well, it kinda sucked this chapter. I'm still suffering from the remnants of writer's block, but don't worry, ideas/plots are starting to formulate in my head as I type this note out so please bear with me and just watch out for the next chapter--whenever that maybe uploaded!

song*breeze: Hey Katie, well that's good to hear that you decided to read this on your own accord. And I'm happy I can persuade you to read a romance fic! *lol*

Cherries: well I think he is...I mean, he's attracted to Ginny, is he not? hehehehe, but of course he doesn't know that yet...

Gin the Gemini: I'm trying to write longer chapters, but I always seem to end up with short ones. And him a horny ferret? hehehe, at first that's what I wanted him to be simply because...well, simply because I wanted him to be a player! *lol*

Fernanda: thanks for loving this fic

Angela: you have so many D/G fics you could recommend? well, recommend away, girl! *lol* I sure would love to read some more D/G fics *grins*

Dannie7: well, thank you for saying that Draco's a smart smooth-talker! *lol*

cosmoz: thank you so much for your review! and my chapters will vary from being long to being short--depends on how inspired I really am when writing a certain chapter! *lol*

The Dark Faerie: Oooh...I kinda like the last suggestion of yours "Dripping-wet-and-only-in-a-towel-around-the-waist-Draco!!" hehehe...hmmm...actually there's a helluva good mental picture there! *grins*

Lucius: neither can I, but knowing Draco, he _rarely_ has any comical look on his face so it'll be a challenge to just picture him doing one

caramel-creme: well here's the continuation! I'm sorry for a long delay...been battling some writer's block for this fic...

Hannah4Daniel: _whoa!_ I am indeed surprised to read your name in my reviewers for this fic. So you a D/G shipper too? hehehehe, I think Draco paired up with either Gryffindor lassies is good...hehehehe


	8. Working with Draco

**Author's Note:** OMG! It's been _ages_ since I last updated this fic! I do sincerely apologize for that! The reason behind my lagging-behind with updating this one is because...well, because I couldn't think of what else to write after I posted chapter 7 many, _many_ months ago. Hope you enjoy this next installment!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly enough HP doesn't belong to me...but the plot and other unknown characters are mine

**Summary:** Draco Malfoy turned a new leaf during his 7th year at Hogwarts. Now he works for the Ministry doing something for the good alongside his school days nemesis, Harry Potter. Enter Ginny Weasley, youngest sibling of Harry's best friend, as their new secretary. Hidden attraction surfaces and jealousy ensues.

**Setting:** 5 years after Hogwarts

~*~*~*~*~*~

**VIII. Working with Draco**

Ginny worked alongside Draco in harmony for the rest of the week. Sure there were still those annoying owl posts from his numerous girlfriends and soon-to-be-exes which she often scanned and replied to. She was careful as she worded each and every letter precisely. Heck, she even made a damn template for herself just so she'd be sending the exact same one every damn time instead of having to write up another one.

Harry owled her Tuesday afternoon and told her that he'd be back in the office Monday morning. She can't wait to for him to return and she started grilling him with questions. She didn't even know that _they_ had a thing for each other. All along she thought her friend was interested in another guy. Guess those two were pretty damn good at keeping their attraction to one another to themselves and not alerting the rest of the family!

She was about to leave work Friday afternoon when Draco poke his head out his office door and asked her to come see him before she leaves. Frowning, she nodded and went back to sorting her desk. Once she was satisfied at how neat and tidy it was, she walked in to Draco's office.

"You wanted to see me?" she poked her head inside and looked at her other boss whom she hadn't seen work his arse off this much since she started working for both him and Harry.

Draco looked up from the mountainous pile of paperwork on his desk and gave her a helpless look. He sure looked ruffled. God, she can't even remember a time when Draco Malfoy stayed in the office long enough to finish work. It was quitting time for most people and yet he was still here slaving away behind his desk.

_Harry should take holidays more often,_ she chuckled to herself as she stepped inside Draco's office.

"Ginny, I know you've been putting _a lot_ of overtime here lately, and you're being well compensated for that. But right now I'm in a bit of a lurch here. I have a deadline to meet by Monday at noon and I don't think I'd be able to make it unless _you_ help me out. I know Potter will be back on Monday, but I don't think that git will be ready to start working so damn soon after spending...well, after spending all this time in Merlin knows where!" he complained and whined at the same time.

Ginny couldn't help herself from chuckling at the disgruntled look on Draco's face. She had to admit, in the six years that she attended Hogwarts with him, _this_ was the first time she ever saw him this ruffled--and it was all because he had a deadline to meet! _Or maybe it was because he doesn't know if he got Harry's project right or not?_ she wondered.

"So what you're asking me is if I _can_ stay a while and help you get things organized?"

"In a way," he shrugged.

"In a way?" she raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest she gave her boss a pointed look and urged him to expand more on his answer.

"I don't wanna stay working _here_ in the office so I was just wondering if maybe _we_ could finish this off at _your_ place say tomorrow morning around 9-ish?" he asked expectantly.

"What?" Ginny's eyes nearly bulged out at his suggestion. "You want to _work_ at my place again? Whatever the heck for?"

"Because," he shrugged.

"Because?"

"Because it's nice and homey and...hell, Weasley, I'm sick of this place already!"

Ginny raised an eyebrow. Obviously she didn't like this idea of his at all. Sure the first time she let him bring work to _her_ place simply because she couldn't kick him out and he looked mighty desperate that time to even _seek_ her out on a Saturday as well!

"Why can't we just work at _your_ place instead, hm?" she suggested. "Why do you want to work at _my_ place?"

"Because I already told you, Weasley, it's _homey_," he pointed out.

"Homey?" she echoed.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Malfoy, my flat is a small, _dingy_ place to be at," she pointed out.

"So? At least it's better than my scraggly ol' place!"

"That I doubt."

Draco frowned. "_What_ is it that you doubt?"

"Your place being unkempt," she replied.

"Well it _is_ scraggly," he insisted.

"Your place scraggly?" she let out a mocking chuckle. "Please, Malfoy. You're a rich kid. Surely you have house elves to keep your place nice and clean."

"If I'm still living at the manor it will be," he snorted.

"You live on your own now?" she looked surprised. She never thought of Draco Malfoy moving out of his comfy mansion home where he had how many house elves at his beck-and-call.

"Yeah. How else do you think I can get some _privacy_ if I still lived at home, hm?" he looked at her pointedly, an eyebrow raised and challenging her.

"You can have your ways of _smuggling_ your lovers in the manor for all I know," she shrugged. "But anyway, if you want me to work overtime tomorrow we're _not_ working at my place. Either we work _here_ or we work at _your_ place," she bargained.

"What's wrong with _your_ place?"

"Nothing's wrong with my place," she shrugged.

"If nothing's wrong then why can't we work _there?_"

"Because I don't want to."

"That doesn't make sense!" he pushed back in his seat and scratched the back of his head. Apparently he was getting frustrated with both work _and_ talking Ginny into working overtime at _her_ place.

"Hey, _you're_ the one who's asking me a favour here," she pointed out. "Tomorrow's my _day off_ and I certainly don't want to spend it locked up at my place doing _work_."

"If you have _plans_ for tomorrow, Weasley, just say it," he snarled.

"I _don't have_ any set plans yet for tomorrow, Malfoy, but if ever I do I certainly wouldn't want to be stuck at home doing nothing!" she explained.

"You won't be stuck at home doing _nothing_, Weasley. We're going to be finishing up this damn project Potter left in _my hands_ before he went traipsing to Merlin knows where!"

"That's work. And I _never_ take my work home with me," she told him.

"And what about that last time I stopped by your place unannounced?"

"You _dragged_ work to my place and I was pushed up against a sticky corner."

"So this time it's different because I'm _asking_ you why as for the last time I just barged in unannounced?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Damn, then I should've done that then instead of doing it the nice guy way and _ask_ first before showing up at your doorstep with a bunch of paper and folders in my arms," he said mockingly.

Ginny made a face at him. She knew what he was doing and she wasn't going to cave in. He can do whatever he want, but she won't budge.

~*~*~*~*~

to be continued...

**A/N:** OMG!!! I'm finally done this chapter! Hurray for me! *does a happy dance* And as for the outcome..._where_ do you guys think they'll end up working overtime? Ginny's place? Draco's place? Or the office? Hmm.....

**A/N2:** I know I know I mentioned that Ginny's eyes were green in the first chapter, but that's because I wasn't really sure what the colour of her eyes were, now that I have written a few D/G fics, I sure know what her eye colour is! *smiles* And btw, in the previous chapter that name that Draco called his ex-girlfriend...I wasn't making fun of anybody who is suffering from that disease. I think one reader was offended. I used that term for Draco to say to his ex as an insult because it will have a much _better_ effect. I honestly didn't mean to insult anybody.

**A/N3:** and to all those who reviewed, you all know who you are. Normally I'm gonna thank each and every one of you one-by-one, but seeing as it is almost 1 in the morning and I have to get my scrawny arse to bed, I'm just gonna do a shout out to you all: **THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR BEING PATIENT WITH ME!!!!**


	9. Let's Clean House!

**Author's Note:** OK, I won't say I'm on a roll here, but right now I'm having some ideas on _how_ to go about continuing this fic so...well, here's the next chapter. And btw, now I'm changing Ginny's eyes to _brown_ as opposed to when I said it was green in previous chapters. *smiles*

**Disclaimer:** Sadly enough HP doesn't belong to me...but the plot and other unknown characters are mine

**Summary:** Draco Malfoy turned a new leaf during his 7th year at Hogwarts. Now he works for the Ministry doing something for the good alongside his school days nemesis, Harry Potter. Enter Ginny Weasley, youngest sibling of Harry's best friend, as their new secretary. Hidden attraction surfaces and jealousy ensues.

**Setting:** 5 years after Hogwarts

~*~*~*~*~*~

**IX. ****Let's Clean House!**

"My God, Malfoy!" Ginny exclaimed as soon as she stepped in to Draco's bachelor's pad. Her brown eyes were wide from disbelief as she stared at the dimly lit living room-cum-dining room (actually the dining was in the kitchen--she saw a small dining table in his somewhat spacious kitchen when he passed by the vestibule, but his living room had remnants of leftover meals so she just assumed that his living room also doubled up as his dining room). The curtains were drawn blocking out the gorgeous sun blazing all over the city outside. He had very few furniture (just a couple of armchairs and a leather loveseat sofa pushed up against the wall facing the window while the armchairs were pushed up against the wall adjacent to the window with a small side table between them) and very few very many clutter! She knew her hands were itching to pick-up pieces of paper lying on the floor, quills and ink bottles scattered on the wooden rectangular coffee. There was a tall bookshelf propped up against the wall opposite the armchairs. It too was in shambles.

"What?" Draco said defensively, his grey eyes glaring at the back of his red-haired assistant's head. "I told you my place was unkempt, but did you listen to me? No. So don't be complaining if it's a mess!"

Ginny whirled around so fast that if Draco hadn't harnessed his fast reflexes all thanks to playing Quidditch for the last six years of his years at Hogwarts she would've collided with him--and _that_ would've been a pretty ugly sight to behold.

"When you told me your place was unkempt, I didn't expect it to be a pigsty!" she nearly yelled at him, her brown eyes bulging out of her sockets.

"_Pigsty?!_" Draco looked wildly offended. "Hell, Weasley! I know I haven't cleaned this place in a couple of days, but surely it isn't worse than what it looks!"

"Malfoy, I have _six_ older brothers and not to mention _one_ surrogate brother. I _know_ what an unclean place looks like, and _this_," she turned a quick three-sixty degree before stopping to face him once again, "is _not_ just 'unclean', Draco Malfoy. It's a damn pigsty!"

"Hey, hey, _hey!_" Draco took a step backwards, his hands raised and fending an incensed Ginny off. She looked like she was ready to jump him and beat the snot out of him all because he let his place be left slipshod. "Look, my place is always kept somewhat tidy, but the last couple of days...well, let's just say that I haven't done much housecleaning because Potter's damn project kept on staring me in the face and I have no idea _what_ to do with it!" he explained.

"Even so! You cannot expect me to work in this...in this..._dump!_" Ginny let out an unlady-like snort and crossed her arms over her chest.

"And _what_ do you suggest, hm?" he challenged.

At that Ginny's eyes started to sparkle. Somehow whatever she had in mind made Draco fear what she was thinking about.

~*~

Four and a half hours later Draco was silently--_and_ audibly--cursing as he helped Ginny rearrange his entire one-bedroom bachelor's pad. He knew it was a bad idea right from the beginning when he agreed to use _his_ place to meet up for today to finish up his work project that was due Monday at noon.

"Dammit, Ginny! Just what the hell exactly are you trying to do?!" Draco demanded irately when Ginny rearranged his living room furniture for the umpteenth time in the last two hundred and seventy minutes.

"Making your place look _livable_," she replied without giving him a backward glance. She was too busy moving one of the armchairs under the window while the other one moved closer to the vestibule and the side table that was between the two armchairs now rested on the corner of the wall with a small spotlight lampshade on top of it. It was black, of course. Ginny had this sudden urge to do some housecleaning and she wouldn't do anything else (like work on their project for example) until she was fully satisfied that she won't catch anything in what she aptly termed his place as a 'pigsty'.

"It was _fine_ before you started moving everything around--not mention costing me a hefty two galleons and fifteen sickles worth of lampshade!" he snarled, sulking on the corner by the doorway from the vestibule.

Ginny stopped rearranging his furniture and whirled around to glare at him. "Don't be such a cheapskate, Malfoy. It's not you," she mocked.

"Oh really?" he challenged, raising an eyebrow and looking her up from head to foot.

"Yes, really," she nodded. "Now look, I will _not_ be able to concentrate working on that project if your place remained as disorganized _and_ as dirty as it was earlier. Now it looked livable," she pointed out.

"To _you_, but not to _me_, Weasley," he pushed himself away from the wall and stepped into his living room. Ginny opened the vertical blinds (she insisted on changing his old heavy drapery to blinds--"To give it a touch of something _modern_," she pointed out when he complained) to actually let some natural light in to his usually dark living room. The loveseat remained where it was, but this time she threw in a couple of square pillows with a checkered black and white pattern ("I will _not_ put any damn girlie pillows on my sofa, Weasley,"). His coffee table was devoid of any clutter that was on it earlier. Now it was replaced with crystal clear geometric figurine placed right at the center of the table.

"Aw, come _on_, Malfoy. You have to at least admit it. This place _is_ livable now," she insisted.

"Whatever," he shook his head in disapproval, but his grey eyes did a quick survey of the now bright room and couldn't help but be impressed--and, alright, _glad_--that someone finally decided to take charge of his living space and make it more _homey._

Ginny just rolled her eyes at him and went back to finalizing the final touch she thought of adding to the armchair under the window. Each armchair now had its own square checkered black and white pattern pillow. She even conjured a handmade afghan for his loveseat (it was still a checkered black and white pattern) to finish it off. His floor to ceiling bookshelf that was almost devoid of any books (except for the selected few he purchased throughout the years) was moved near the wall by the window and beside she placed a floor lamp that was nearly wrapped with an all white Japanese paper (crumpled for style) to cast a light shade into the room when turned on.

While Ginny busied herself with inspecting her work, Draco stepped out of the living room and into the kitchen to prepare them something to drink. A quick glance at the wall clock over the kitchen doorway from the vestibule indicated that it was already way past lunchtime and he was getting hungry. He doesn't know about Ginny, but he could sure do with some food _before_ putting on the final touches for the project presentation he and Potter had to submit to the committee on Monday. He conjured two glasses of iced tea and placed it on a tray.

"C'mon Ginny, break time," he called to his busy assistant when he reappeared back into the living room.

Ginny whirled around with a satisfied smile on her elfin face. Draco almost dropped the tray he was carrying when he was caught by surprise. Ginny whirling around to face him seemed to be done in slow motion, with her fiery red hair flying about behind her, making it look it was on fire against the ray of sunlight coming in from the open blinds. The sunlight also made it look like it had cast a halo over her head, making her look like an angel in disguise as a very seductive siren right at that very moment.

He knew he was attracted to her right from the very first day that he walked in to the reception area of his and Potter's office. He didn't knew it was her then, and now that he knew who she was, that didn't stop his libido from jumping and pulsating at the mere sight of her.

_Oh hell, we better start doing some work here or else I'll be doing something else_, he groaned inwardly while he tried his best to put on a brave smile as he offered her refreshments.

"Oh thank you! At least you know how to entertain your guests," she smiled as she took one of the two glasses on the tray. As soon as she had a drink in her hand she went towards one of the armchairs and plunked herself down, leaving with her a trail of her soft, womanly scent of orange and lemon cologne--or was it perfume? He wasn't certain. All he knew was that now, more than ever, those damn X-rated visions of Ginny Weasley that leapt into his mind before was resurfacing once again...

~*~*~*~*~

to be continued...

**A/N:** _Phew!_ I'm done another chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. (",)

**hasapi:** like what I already explained to you, I meant for Draco to keep on changing addressing Ginny from her first name to her last name. It shows his irritation and exasperation when he's calling her 'Weasley' instead of 'Ginny'

**fEEDLestEEx:** yep, Ginny has brown eyes and I already made that correction here. When I first started this fic I wasn't really sure if she had brown or green eyes since I wasn't really that familiar with her description in the book, but after reading countless D/G fics (plus rereading the books as well) I soon found out that Ginny's true eye colour (",)

**piper-h-99:** here's the update!

**Magic Girl2:** well you hoped right *grins* they ended up choosing Draco's place instead *lol* but instead of them getting some work done on the project, Ginny took on a different project to do *lol*

**Jessiebear:** you're right. she _didn't_ give in

**Slytherin Child:** *sheepish smile* I know quite a lot of people would be surprised 'coz it has been a while since I last updated this fic, but somehow I got inspired again to continue on with this story so here's _another_ update...

**Champagne:** is this soon enough? hehehehe ;p

**crystal magic:** hmm...does my description of Draco's place up to par in _his_ chapter?


	10. Stuck for the Night

**Author's Note:** Now I just have to admit that I _am_ on a roll! *lol* I just can't help it. I started off writing chapter 8 and now I'm on to chapter 10! Hopefully this "burst of inspiration" of mine doesn't run off soon... ^_^ Thanks to all those who reviewed this fic. It had been a while since I last updated and now I know I _should_ be making up for those many months that passed! *lol*

**Disclaimer:** Sadly enough HP doesn't belong to me...but the plot and other unknown characters are mine

**Summary:** Draco Malfoy turned a new leaf during his 7th year at Hogwarts. Now he works for the Ministry doing something for the good alongside his school days nemesis, Harry Potter. Enter Ginny Weasley, youngest sibling of Harry's best friend, as their new secretary. Hidden attraction surfaces and jealousy ensues.

**Setting:** 5 years after Hogwarts

~*~*~*~*~*~

**X. Stuck for the Night**

"Mmmm..." Ginny moaned appreciatively as she stretched the kinks off her arms, shoulders, neck, and back. She had been pouring all her time and attention towards this project Draco and Harry had to present Monday afternoon to the committee and it wasn't even halfway finished. Well, according to Draco it _was_ almost finished, it just needed a few touch-ups here and there. As far as what Ginny could see it needed a few touch-ups _everywhere!_

Draco was drawn to the soft sound of her cooing. He spent the last six hours with his head and nose stuck in the numerous pieces of parchment that were now strewn all over his once tidy center table. Of course Ginny had to move the centerpiece away to make room for them to work on. They had been sitting on the floor with their shoulders slump and their necks bent, reading, writing, editing, and practicing the pitch he and Harry ought to say to the committee when they met with them on Monday.

Draco tried to lose himself in his work, occasionally letting his mind wander to the sexy siren seated across from him. Sometime during the middle of their work she pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail which didn't look bad on her. In fact the carelessness of the ponytail made her face look more lovelier and more attractive than before. She was a perfect, beautiful, enticing mess, _And you better get your damn mind off her, Malfoy, if you know what's best for you,_ his damn conscience reminded him for the umpteenth time that day.

Ginny was still moaning and cooing across from him, stretching her arms over her head, making the fabric of her blouse press up against her chest, molding her nice pair of... _Dammit, Malfoy! I said stop looking! You're going to get your eyes poked out of your sockets if you don't quit looking!_

Ginny was far too busy stretching to notice that the man seated across from her was having some trouble controlling himself from full-out ogling at her. She was downright tired! She remembered putting in lots of overtime before when she just started, but today was different. Aside from doing her actual job of _assisting_ one of her two bosses to finish up their project, she had to play interior decorator to his place as well! _That_ was what tired her out the most, but she'd be damned if she complained about it. She _loved_ arranging and rearranging furniture. It kept her mind from wandering off elsewhere--like thinking how hot Draco Malfoy had turned out to be since she last saw him five years ago.

_ Stop that, Ginny,_ that annoying voice at the back of her head scolded. _Stop drooling over your boss. Remember, no matter how hot he is, he is _still_ Draco Malfoy. He may be flirty and friendly with you at the same time, but you can't really trust him, can you now?_

Of course she can trust him! Why else would she be here if she didn't trust him?

_No, dear, that's not trust. That's lust,_ that voice pointed out matter-of-factly.

Well whatever it was she better snap out of it before she made a complete, utter fool of herself. Bringing her left arm to view, she glanced the time.

"Goodness! Is that the time?" she exclaimed when she saw what time it was.

Draco frowned and glanced at the small grandfather clock housed inside a crystal dome on the bookshelf behind her. It was almost eight o'clock. He couldn't believe the time time himself. It was almost eight and they still weren't nearly finished with what they were doing!

"I suppose we should call it a night then, huh?" he asked sullenly.

"Yep," Ginny nodded. "I still have to get home and cook supper," she stretched her arms one last time then got to her feet.

Draco rose to his feet too. "Why don't you just cook supper here?" he suggested.

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "Pardon me?" Did she just hear him right? Did he just ask her to cook dinner here--at his place--instead?

"You heard me."

"I know, but...huh?" she gave him a funny look. How does he expect her to _cook_ if he served her take-out food for lunch?

Draco made a face back at her. Why do women had to be difficult?

"What do you mean 'huh'?" he frowned.

"You know what I mean, Draco. You just asked me to stay for supper and cook as well!"

"Yeah, so?"

"So? Merlin Almighty! You served me take-out lunch and I _never_ saw you bring any homemade lunch to work. You always eat out," she pointed out.

"And your point being?" he raised an eyebrow.

Exasperated, Ginny nearly stomped her foot on the floor, but she restrained herself. Whether he was being difficult on purpose or not was not her concern at the moment. She already gave him her _entire_ Saturday to do work (and not just work-work, but she also did some housework for him since the man couldn't clean-up after himself!), she wasn't about to spend a few more hours _cooking_ and _eating_ dinner with him!

"Look, to put it in terms that you will easily understand: YOU HAVE NO FOOD IN THE HOUSE! I looked inside your fridge and aside from a few bottle and cans of either pop, beer, wine, and a slab of cheese, you have _nothing_ worth cooking in there!"

Draco was about to open his mouth to argue, but then closed it again when he realized that Ginny was right. He doesn't have a single decent thing to cook stuffed in his fridge. His lack of stored food to cook in his fridge didn't bother him before. How can it when almost every night he had some engagement or other and cooking at home wasn't really part of his agenda. Hell, _today_ was the only day he spent so much time in his flat, no thanks to his persistent secretary who wanted to work from _his_ place and rearrange everything to her liking before she got down to the business of finishing his presentation.

"Is that all?" he questioned, looking at the redhead pointedly. "If that's just the problem then we can always go grab something at the grocery store."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me, Ginny. If you have nothing to cook, then fine! We'll buy something for you to cook."

"You're really hell-bent on making me stay _and_ cook you dinner, aren't you?" she said accusingly.

"Yes!" Draco nearly yelled at his very exasperating companion. Honestly, he never had _this much_ trouble when asking a woman to stay and cook dinner at his place before.

An hour and a half later Ginny stood in front of the kitchen sink with a plastic apron on to protect herself from water splashing on her shirt. Draco was just finishing up cleaning and clearing the table by the time Ginny put away the plates and silverware they used.

"Well, I guess that's it," announced Ginny as she untied the apron Draco lent her.

Draco put away the cloth he used to wipe the table clean (Merlin! How low could he ever go? _Him_ do some sort of house cleaning? His father would be appalled and his mother...his mother would be _proud_ of him) and turned to his assistant, "That's it what?" he asked innocently.

Ginny made a face at him and threw the plastic apron at him. "My work here _is_ done. I'm going home," she announced.

"Home?" he echoed.

"Yes, _home_," she nodded.

"But it's close to ten already!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know," she walked out of the kitchen and in to the living room to grab her purse that she deposited on his loveseat earlier. "I am in dire need of a good night's sleep! And you know you have to pay me extra for doing you _this_ favour," she reminded him sternly.

"You know you always get overtime pay," Draco answered dryly.

"Yeah, I know, but I just wanted to remind you nevertheless," she shrugged.

"You can't leave now," he said before he could think about it.

Ginny stopped from slipping the strap of her purse over her shoulder and frowned at her employer, "Pardon me?"

"You heard me," Draco shrugged, tucking his hands in his trouser pockets.

"Yeah, I _did_ hear you, but I'm _not_ believing it."

"Well you'd better. It's not safe to apparate _this_ late at night."

"It's not yet _that late_, Malfoy," she reminded him. "Besides, I'm so used to apparating back to my flat around this time of the night. No need for you to worry," she assured him.

"Even so," he argued. What the hell was he doing? Why doesn't he want to let Ginny go? She obviously doesn't want to stay, and he already did what he could to _prolong_ her stay at his place. Why doesn't he want her to leave?

Ginny crossed her arms over her chest and eyed Draco carefully. Something wasn't right. He was stalling her from leaving. They already did what they had to do and as much as they could do for his presentation on Monday, what more could he possibly want?

_Sleep with you maybe?_ that annoying little voice at the back of her head suggested.

Sleep with her? Now _that_ was a laugh! There was no way Draco Malfoy would ever look at her as another _lay._ He'd better not or else he'd have _Harry_ to answer to.

"Look, I don't know _why_ don't want to let me go, but I'm telling you, Draco, I _have_ to go. I am _not_ going to sleep over here at your place nor am I going to work on that presentation of yours. I already helped you get organized as much as possible and _that's_ the extent of my helping you with it," she told him.

"I know you did what you could, but I'm still in a lurch here, Ginny," he half whined and half said in exasperation.

"Yes, you _are_," she agreed. "But that is not my problem anymore. You should've been in the office more often to know what the heck was going on. And I'm sorry but I can't help you any more than what I already did because Harry's been handling _that_ project long before I started working for you guys," she reminded him.

"I know. And damn Potter for accepting this project _without_ consulting with me first," he hissed angrily.

"Maybe he _did_ try to tell you, but you were just busy cavorting with...was it _Daisy_ who was your last secretary before me?"

"Don't you even dare start lecturing me on _that_, Virginia Weasley," he warned her.

Ginny merely raised a brow. She rolled her brown eyes skyward and shook her head. She knew there was no way she'd be going home tonight. Draco wasn't showing any signs of wanting to let her go and she was already too damn tired to argue with him.

"If I fall asleep while working, I'm not going to wake up and continue on working," she threatened him as she put her purse back on the loveseat and walked towards the center table.

Draco hid his grin. He was glad that she decided to stay. He doesn't know why he wanted her to stay really, but with Ginny around, his life doesn't seem dull and meaningless. She argued with him a lot which he never had the chance to do with his past girlfriends. Ginny Weasley had fire in her veins and he liked that fire. She kept him on his toes and his mind whirling around somewhere. She was unpredictable, that was what she was. One minute she was nice and funny and the next she was all work and seriousness abound. There was no telling what to expect from her next!

~*~

Draco watched Ginny's head lull backwards then forwards. She'd snap awake once she let her head droop forward too much. It was almost one-thirty in the morning and they had done so much work and Draco felt like he was ready to present this damn presentation on Monday.

Ginny, however, looked so beat that Draco actually took pity of her. When her head lulled forward once more and she actually ended up slumped on the coffee table with her face turned facing the window, he decided to call it a night. Since it was his fault that she was up this late and worked so damn hard, he felt it his responsibility to at least give her a decent place to sleep on.

His bedroom.

Yeah, he'd do the chivalrous way and give her his bed while he bunked outside either on the floor or on the loveseat.

Slipping his arm under her knees, Draco gently pulled Ginny's head off the coffee table and placed it against his chest. Her fiery red hair tumbled down the side of his arm as he looped his arm underneath her neck for support. Sometime during their rigorous work Ginny loosened up the ponytail holding her hair up. It looked smooth and velvety against his bare flesh. He had never been turned-on by a woman's hair before, but right now he was so damn turned-on he was amazed he was able to walk straight the small distance to his bedroom!

Ginny made a sound in her throat and slumped comfortably against him, burying her face against his chest and looping her arm around his neck. Draco gulped audibly and breathed a sigh of relief once he reached his bedroom door. He gently kicked the door open and made his way into his dark room. He knew its contours well enough to be able to maneuver without any light to guide him.

He tugged on the sheet and gently placed Ginny on to his twin-sized bed. She made a sound of protest when her back touched the cool, soft mattress, but Draco managed to ease her on to his bed without argument. She took a deep breath and turned her face the other way as soon as her head hit the pillow. Draco stood back a little once he had done what he was suppose to do. He watched as moonlight spill in from the slats of his closed bedroom blinds, illuminating the fire goddess sleeping on his bed.

In as much as he hated to admit it, he had a good time today. He always mixed business with pleasure, _always_, but today the pleasure he had with Ginny was far too different and far too memorable that he can't think of a better way to put it. They never had sex, but the feeling he had right now felt like he just had the best sex of his life--and he has yet to undress the girl!

Looking at the sleeping woman one last time, Draco took a step forward and bent down to plant a chaste kiss on her forehead, a habit of his that he hadn't committed since...oh hell, since he thought he was in love with Pansy Parkinson from years before! He was careful not to wake her though and gingerly stepped back to leave her to sleep in peace. What he didn't count on was to feel Ginny's hand grab his wrist just as he was straightening up. Draco looked at her face in alarm, but she still had her eyes closed, but her mouth was curved into a smile.

"Thanks for the wonderful time," she whispered softly before falling back to sleep.

Draco walked back to the living room wearing a dopey grin on his face. He felt elevated and content. He never had a much peaceful night since...God, he can't even remember when!

~*~*~*~*~

to be continued...

**A/N:** Oh yes! Yes! YES! I finally made it! Well actually I'm finally done _this_ chapter! *lol* Well, what do you guys think? I know they're both kinda OOC here, but they have to act differently now that they are in their twenties. Anyways, reviews are appreciated as always. (",)

**The Totally Sarcastic Sprite:** here's one more chapter (",)

**JT Jones:** hmm...thanks for giving me an idea, but I don't think Ginny will spend the entire weekend with Draco...or will she? hehehehe

**wowsergirl:** Of course Draco & Ginny will get together. _When_ will they get together? I have no idea! *lol* But for sure they'll end up together *grins*

**tigereyes320:** Harry's gay?! Huh? What do you mean 'gay'??? He's not gay...well, happy gay maybe *grins* Don't worry, I just don't know _what_ to do with Harry yet at this point, but _something_ will eventually happen next that involves Harry....*evil grin*

**Jessiebear:** and then some, huh? *lol* well they _did_ do something else...eat & sleep! *lol* *winks*

**Amethyst:** yeah, I already uploaded the first few _edited_ chapters to make sure that she has brown eyes. I'm so used to writing that Ginny's got brown eyes that...well, I knew I just _have_ to change it and change the previous chapters too

**fEEDLestEEx:** yep, a typical guy. well sometimes guys can keep their place neat and tidy...but our Draco...well, he's the messy type, hehehehe

**cosmoz:** nope, this story's been sitting in the back burner for far too long now and finally I was hit by inspiration on decided to take advantage of it (",)

**kriss:** thanks!

**fyrechild:** thanks for liking the content of the previous chapter. I dunno if this one's short too, but oh well, it's all about the content and not the length, eh? *winks*

**Magic Girl2:** well I think Draco did well in restraining himself...but he's having a hard time letting Ginny go back to her place! *lol*

**hasapi:** hehehehe, of course you won't :p

**Lady Phoenix Feather:** I'm trying to write more, but sometimes the inspiration fairy is faulty! *lol*

**Cactuskitty:** hehehe, well I think I'd Do Anything will be sitting in the back burner for a while 'coz I'm gonna be a bit busy with _this_ one (",)

**Anyanka:** I didn't think it would be possible and plausible to have Draco & Harry working together then add Ginny in to the mix, but hey, it seems like it's working just fine right now, hehehehehe

**meLisSa:** I'm trying to update as fast as I can, hehehehehe


	11. What the Hell's Going On?

**Author's Note:** Alright, I think I better get these chapters out ASAP while I'm still inspired. BTW, thanks to all my reviewers and readers. I'm doing my best to get as much chapter(s) out for each of my fics, but with work and all it's kinda hard to keep up. (",)

**Disclaimer:** Sadly enough HP doesn't belong to me...but the plot and other unknown characters are mine

**Summary:** Draco Malfoy turned a new leaf during his 7th year at Hogwarts. Now he works for the Ministry doing something for the good alongside his school days nemesis, Harry Potter. Enter Ginny Weasley, youngest sibling of Harry's best friend, as their new secretary. Hidden attraction surfaces and jealousy ensues.

**Setting:** 5 years after Hogwarts

~*~*~*~*~*~

**XI. What the Hell's Going On?!**

"Malfoy, you're hurting me!" complained Ginny.

"Just stay still, this won't hurt a bit if you won't move," insisted Draco.

"You know I'm small, you're too big for me and yet you _insist_ on doing this," she whined.

"I thought you needed this?" Draco sounded incredulous.

"Yeah, I _do_ but not when you're hurting me!" she snapped.

"Well then stop moving so I won't hurt you," he said flatly.

"Well I'm sensitive."

"Yeah, and I'm invincible," he mocked.

"Just...just be gentle with me, okay? I really want this so bad, but if you're going to hurt...me...oh yeah..." Ginny cooed.

Harry's ears were indeed perked up as he continued to listen to Ginny's throaty moans coming from inside Draco's office. He walked in to his joint office with Malfoy expecting to find Ginny seated behind her desk doing some paperwork and greeting him with her usual sun shiny smile, but instead he found the reception area bereft of Ginny's presence. Instead what he heard coming from Malfoy's office caught his attention. It sounded like Ginny and Malfoy doing something inside his office. The more he eavesdropped the more the visions in his mind were starting to get more vivid.

"Oh yes...that's it Draco...you're hitting the right spot," Ginny cooed from inside Malfoy's office.

Harry couldn't stand it. Malfoy was up to his old tricks again. And Ginny? Harry thought she was far more smarter than their previous secretaries.

"Do you like it slow and easy or do you like rough?" Draco asked, his voice dropped down the same crescendo as Ginny's voice had dropped to. They sure sounded like they were having a helluva good time in there!

"Mmm...I like it like this...slow...and...easy..." Ginny sighed.

Alright. That does it! Harry couldn't stand the suspense any longer. He doesn't care whether the two of them are riding off to oblivion. He needed to put a stop to this. And doing what Harry thinks they're doing _in the office_ this early on a Monday morning? _Hell no!_

"Alright, what the fuck's going on in here?" Harry pushed Draco's office door open and it banged against the wall, making the two occupants of the room jump from where they were. "Malfoy, take your hands off Ginny and I don't give a shit whether you're decent or not because I won't have _any_ of this going on while she's under _my_ employ!" he ordered.

A surprised Draco and Ginny stared wide-eyed at the angry Harry who burst in to Draco's office without even knocking. And what was that he was going on about not caring whether they were decent or not? Of course they were decent! Whatever made Harry think otherwise?

"Welcome back, Potter," Draco snarled when he got over his initial shock. He took a step back from his swivel chair where Ginny sat. "And what made you such a sour puss this early on a Monday morning?"

"You're early," Ginny pointed out, straightening her top and got off Draco's chair. "You said you won't be in until ten and it's only eight-thirty," she pointed out.

"And it's a good thing I came in early too," Harry snapped.

Ginny made a face at him. For someone who just came back from his holidays, Harry sure didn't look like he had a jolly good time.

"Whatever," she shrugged then turned to Draco. "Thanks for the massage again, Draco. I guess I'd better be careful when stretching or carrying something _really_ heavy. I seem to pull a back muscle a lot when I do that," she smiled then walked out of the office.

"Anytime, Ginny. And next time you need to carry something that is too damn heavy for you, get somebody else to carry it, alright?" he reminded before she left.

Ginny stopped at the doorway and turned to face the two men in the room. "Yes, _Father,_" she mocked and just before she left, she stuck her tongue out at Malfoy--to Harry's surprise.

Now he felt like a heel. Ginny and Draco weren't having sex in here. He was giving her a _massage!_

"Now Potter," Draco began and whipped out his wand. He muttered a spell under his breath and the door of his office closed. "Care to enlighten me as to _what_ that outburst was all about? I thought you were civilized. I didn't expect you to just barge in like that," he scolded.

"_You_ were just giving Ginny a massage?" he asked in astonishment.

Draco made a face at his partner. "Yes, I was," he nodded.

"_Just_ a massage?" he prodded.

Draco raised a brow. "What are you instigating, Potter?" he asked a bit suspicious of what was going on in Harry's mind.

"You two weren't doing anything else _but_ giving her a massage?"

"_Why_ are you having a hard time believing that?" now Draco was starting to get annoyed. Was that how low Potter thought of him?

"Because I know you, Malfoy. I know your rep--especially when it comes to our secretaries. I just thought..." Harry's voice faltered. Damn, he was such a sick-minded fool to jump to conclusions like that!

"You thought that I'm banging Ginny right here in the office?" Draco snarled, annoyed that his partner did think that very low of him!

"Yeah," replied Harry. "You can't really blame me, mate. After all, _you_ have a reputation for bedding every woman that caught your fancy!" he added.

"And have _you_ forgotten what you told me, huh, Potter? You told me that the next secretary you hire is off limits to me," he reminded his partner. "And you're right, Ginny Weasley _is_ off limits. And I'm a man of my word, Potter. I told you I won't mess around with our next secretary and I haven't. I won't," he insisted.

Harry gave him a narrowed look. "Just be sure to remember what you said, Malfoy," he warned.

"Of course I'll remember, Potter. And the only reason _why_ Ginny was in here and cooing like she was on cloud nine was because I was giving her a massage. She pulled a muscle on her back when she carried a box to her desk from the storage," he explained.

"It better be _just_ a massage you're giving her, Malfoy," snarled Harry.

Draco raised his hands as if he was surrendering, "You have my word, Potter. However, if _Ginny_ wanted more than just a massage from me, well, you can't really blame me. After all, I am just a man with needs too, you know?" he grinned roguishly.

"Malfoy..." Harry hissed.

"What?" he sat back in his chair, lacing his fingers behind his head, his roughish grin still plastered on his face. "I'm just merely stating a fact here, Potter. You can't honestly blame _me_ for what Ginny might want. After all, I am _irresistible_ to women," he pointed out.

"You and your big, damn ego," Harry rolled his eyes skyward and pulled the chair across from Malfoy's desk and sat down. Since he was in his office now he might as well get started discussing with him the project he left _him_ in charge while he was on holidays. "Did you finish the project we have to present to the board today?" he asked.

"What project?" he deadpanned.

The look on Harry's face was priceless the moment Draco asked him that. He made damn sure to keep a straight, confused face and act stupid. Needless to say he enjoyed tormenting Harry. It wasn't everyday he got on his partner's nerves. And since he couldn't 'play' with their current secretary, he might as well pull a few tricks on Potter.

~*~*~*~*~

to be continued...

**A/N:** yes, yes, YES!!! OoTP's out today and I got the copy already. Alas, my mum's reading it first before me so while I'm waiting for her to finish the book, I thought of continuing some of my fics posted online. I know this one's short, and I apologize for that. It's just a "filler" for now, and hopefully I can get the next chapter out tonight.

**Cacktuskitty:** Both sweet in a dirty way? Huh? @_@ And don't worry, there's a significance to Draco having just a _twin_ instead of a _queen_ or even a _king_ ;p

**MelissaAdams:** here's more for you, Missy, hehehehehe

**fEEdLestEEx:** yeah, I was kinda worried that nearing the end of the previous chapter he was kinda sweet

**Tara:** his "innocent" room? hehehe, like what I told Cactuskitty, there's a significance to him just having a _twin_

**Lia:** hehehe, yep, I finally found my muse for _this_ story and now I'm just updating like...well, not like crazy yet but I'm still updating almost weekly! *lol*

**Eleoopy:** thanks for liking the plot. I wasn't sure when I started this story that it would work, but obviously it _is_ working (",)

**Beccs:** thank you!

**The Totally Sarcastic Sprite:** hehehehe, well we'll see just how far my muse will go with me on this one.


	12. Something's Changed

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay in updating this chapter. I've been busy lately and...well, writer's block for this chapter stopped me from getting the chapters out as fast as I can.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly enough HP doesn't belong to me...but the plot and other unknown characters are mine

**Summary:** Draco Malfoy turned a new leaf during his 7th year at Hogwarts. Now he works for the Ministry doing something for the good alongside his school days nemesis, Harry Potter. Enter Ginny Weasley, youngest sibling of Harry's best friend, as their new secretary. Hidden attraction surfaces and jealousy ensues.

**Setting:** 5 years after Hogwarts

* * *

**XII. ****Something's Changed**

Harry was still fuming from the prank Malfoy pulled on him earlier that day. He would've hexed him to oblivion if it hadn't been for the presentation he presented. He was impressed at his in-depth analysis of their latest pet project to actually chastise the smug blond.

Draco was still chuckling after they left the meeting and headed back to their office. Potter was all tied up in knots all the way to the meeting thinking he wasn't prepared to present their presentation. He avoided opening his mouth until they entered their joint offices' mini reception where Ginny sat behind her desk, eagerly anticipating the outcome of their meeting.

Draco glanced at his partner and waited for him to break the news to their secretary. When Potter made no such move, Draco took it upon himself to let Ginny know what happened. After all if it hadn't been for her he wouldn't have been able to pull off putting together the presentation.

"They liked it," he said simply, stopping in front of Ginny's desk.

"Really?" Ginny tried to contain her giggle, her eyes sparkling with suppressed mirth. "That's wicked!" She enthused and looked over Draco's shoulder to smile at Harry, "Aren't you proud of Malfoy, Harry? He finally proved to you that he's not worthless around here after all!" She exclaimed and quickly looked at Draco, winking at him signaling to follow her lead. Apparently she didn't want to receive credit for the job she did in helping him out.

Funny, Draco thought. Usually people would want to be mentioned at least once for their contribution, but Ginny Weasley preferred to let _him_ bask in the spotlight while she sat back and watched the show.

Amazing woman.

"Yeah," Harry grunted his agreement. "If Malfoy didn't produce that presentation he wouldn't be standing here grinning smugly right now."

"Oh?" Ginny cocked an eyebrow and looked from her brother's best friend to her other boss then back at Harry, "Why? What would you have done if Draco didn't work on the project?"

"Let's just say I know of some hexes to use on him," Harry replied smugly.

"Yeah, right," Draco chided. "Anyway, now that the presentation's over, I'm heading out," he announced and headed for the door. He stopped and looked at Ginny, "Please field all my owls for today, Ginny. I don't think I'll be back this afternoon."

"And _what_ would you like me to do with _those_ owls of yours, hm?" She put much emphasis on 'those' in reference to owls from his numerous girlfriends.

Draco paused and thought of his reply for a second. "Ignore them," was his flippant reply.

Ginny's jaw nearly dropped on her desk. "Are you crazy! If I did that they'll only arrive by the dozen or so every hour on the hour!"

"So? You can send them one of those template letters you created to save them the trouble," he winked.

Ginny cocked an eyebrow at him this time. "That template letter is for your _ex_-girlfriends, Malfoy. Unless you want to end your liaisons with your female friends, I'll send out _that_ letter to them."

"Then by all means send them that!"

If Ginny hadn't been sitting she would've fallen on the floor with a loud thud. Harry couldn't believe his ears either and stared wide-eyed at his partner, a known womanizer since Merlin knows when.

"Malfoy, are you coming down with something?" Harry asked, resisting the urge to walk up to his partner and place his palm on the blond's forehead to check his temperature.

Draco frowned at the dark haired man then rolled his eyes. "I'm the _perfect_ picture of health, Potter. Did that holiday of yours addled your thinking or something?"

"No," replied Harry, "although I wish it did so that I can just pretend that _this_ right now is nothing but a figment of my damn imagination," he hissed under his breath, but Draco and Ginny heard him anyway.

"Aww...your trip couldn't have been _that_ bad," chided Ginny.

Harry shot her a look that told her he doesn't want to discuss it. Draco sniggered where he stood and gave Harry heck for a bit before heading out and taking the rest of the afternoon off.

* * *

"Something's bothering Potter," commented Draco when he met up with Ginny for dinner at an outdoor restaurant in Diagon Alley. They already made arrangements to have a celebratory dinner _if_ the presentation she helped him finish was a success. As it turned out, it _was_ a success and he owed her dinner.

"Tell me about it," agreed Ginny as she sliced the steak she ordered. "I thought going away on that trip would help loosen him up a bit that's why I encouraged him to take the trip. Now I think I've made a mistake," she admitted.

Draco stopped from putting the slice of chicken breast to his mouth and stared at the forlorn redhead seated across from him. "Made a mistake? Hell Weasley, getting Potter to leave the office for more than a day was a damn good accomplishment!"

"I think I'll take that as a compliment, but Harry doesn't look _relaxed_, you know?"

"Maybe his lady friend who accompanied him didn't give him a little something-something during the entire trip," he joked.

"Malfoy..."

"What? A guy not getting some can get as cranky as Potter," he pointed out.

Ginny made a face at his lame excuse. He just made _all_ men sound like desperate lunatics when they couldn't sleep with the woman they are obviously hot for.

"What?" Draco frowned at the look she gave him. "Don't tell me women aren't like that when they couldn't get some."

"Oh please, Malfoy, give us women a bit more credit here."

"Don't tell me I'm wrong, Weasley, because men _and_ women are only human humans have the same urges regardless of their gender," he pointed out.

"True," she nodded and took her time chewing her steak before adding, "But like everyone else, _we_ are all different. Just because _you_ get cranky when you couldn't get any doesn't automatically mean the next bloke who experienced the same thing goes through the same crankiness as you do. Maybe those who don't get any deal with it in a different way."

"Different way _how?_"

"They play sports. They travel. They do other things to keep their minds off the obvious."

"And the obvious being they're not getting any from their woman?"

"_Why_ do you have to use the term?"

"What term?"

"_Woman._ It's sounds so possessive. We women aren't properties of men. We are our own individual being."

"Hey, don't be preaching me about using that term loosely when _you_, members of the female species, use the term 'man' loosely too in reference to your significant others."

Ginny cocked an eyebrow. She didn't expect to have this kind of argument with him. Of all the people she'd go head-to-head against such topic, Draco Malfoy was the _last_ person she thought she'd discuss this with. He sure changed quite a bit since their days at Hogwarts. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but now, seated here in this outdoor restaurant enjoying a hearty meal and a less than boring conversation with the git who made hers, as well as her brother's and his friends', life at Hogwarts a living hell, she was actually having a good time. If this dinner date of theirs would be classified as a date-_date_, Ginny had to say by far _this_ was the best date she'd ever been on.

Could it be possible that someone as vile as Draco Malfoy change feathers? From the looks of things she was inclined to believe that it was possible...

* * *

**A/N:** I am sorry for the loooooooooong delay, but here's the next chapter! I know this is kinda crappy and I apologize. I am trying to be less rusty here when it comes to this fic. Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers and readers alike. I appreciate your patience. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter even though it looks like it's just a filler. :smiles: 


End file.
